Austin Mahone My love
by lovemusic101997
Summary: I love Austin Mahone
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_So I have been in love with Austin Mahone even since his first video. I live in Texas and Have already met him once and will be meeting him again in March. This is my made up story about Austin, I hope you enjoy it._

I'm 16, my name is Nikki and there is not a thing on this earth I want more than Austin Mahone. He has been my world since ShootUsDown. I have tickets to see Austin tomorrow and I cannot wait. It is night and my best friend and I cannot sleep awaiting the concert of a life time.

Nikki: So are you ready for tomorrow

Lisa: What if he falls in love with me

Nikki: no he's going to fall in love with me

Lisa: keep dreaming, anyway what about Kyle

Nikki: we are just friends

Lisa: yeah but he so loves you

Nikki: Austin comes first

Lisa: the way we talk about him, its like we already know him.

Nikki: I might as well, I mean I know everything about him

Lisa: Very true, we should try to get some sleep

Nikki: How am I supposed to sleep on a night like this?

Lisa: like any other night close your eyes lol

Nikki: sometimes I wonder why where friends

Lisa: because you love me, and who else would listen to you go on and on about Austin

Nikki: Good point, I guess your right we should sleep, night

Lisa: night

I laid in be trying to sleep and as time passed Lisa fell fast asleep and I laid in bed waiting for the moment to come, tomorrow I would be less than ten feet away from Austin.

The morning came and I was up and getting ready. I had bought a new outfit for the concert and everything. Lisa was getting ready in the down stairs bedroom. She walked in my room.

Lisa: you ready?

Nikki: I don't think I could be more ready for anything on my life

Lisa: well lets go see your future boyfriend

Nikki: more like husband

With that we set out the concert. We arrived four hours early because it was all standing, first there front row. We were lucky we were the first. Now we had 4 hours to waist. I could feel the anxiety building in me. Finally we had less than 10 minutes until we could go in.

Lisa: you ready

Nikki: are you really asking me that

The doors opened it was time to go inside. Inside that door held the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I ran inside and Austin had not yet took the stage. I was touching the stage and all I could think is the love of my life was about to stand here. They let everyone in and the house was full. They had a timer on the wall 30 seconds and Austin would be out. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. He took stage and he was more handsome then I could have ever imaged. He started with his song say something. This gave me chills, then he said he was about to sing one less lonely girl by Justin Bieber.

Austin Mahone – So who is my one less lonely girl

I screamed as loud as I could and he pointed to me

Austin- Come on stage.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me on the stage. He started singing and I could not believe this. Austin Mahone was singing to me. This was what I wanted for what seems like forever now. This was it my dream was coming true. When the song finished Austin, turned off the speaker, looked at me and said "You want to come back stage after the show." "Of course" I said. He handed me 2 backstage passes and his security helped me off stage. I looked at Lisa, We get to go back stage I told her. Her face was overcome with joy. The love of my life just sang to me and invited me back stage, this was the most perfect day. Austin sang about 7 more songs and then the concert was over. But I could not help thinking that this was just the start of the fun. We walked to the backstage entrance and showed them our passes. They opened the door and told us to follow the hallway and it would be the last door on the right. We walked, with every step I took I became more excited. Finally we reached the door. I reached for the handle and turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Austin- Welcome

Nikki- Hi

Austin- Your names

Nikki- My names Nikki

Lisa- and I'm Lisa

Austin- Well it's wonderful to meet yall

Nikki- I have wanted to meet you for what seems like my entire life now.

Austin- Aww I'm flattered, This is Alex

Alex- Hey

Nikki- Trust me we know who he is.

Lisa- we both do

Alex- well its great to meet you

Austin- Alex you want to hang with Lisa and Nikki you wanna come talk to me for a few minutes

Nikki- Of course

Alex- Sure


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Austin led me down the hallway to another room this room was empty other than

a tv and a couch. Austin sat on the couch

Austin- Care to join me I won't bite

Nikki- I know that (I took the seat next to him)

Austin- So tell me about yourself

Nikki- I am 16 and I take advanced classes. I am the youngest of four and my parents are not together. I live with my dad.

Austin- Well I would tell you about me but you probably know everything about me

Nikki- Yeah I don't think you could say anything that would surprise me

Austin- Whats my middle name

Nikki- Carter

Austin- so you do know me

Nikki- yeah

Austin- So you have no questions for me

Nikki- well one

Austin- hit me

Nikki- How did you pick me to go on stage?

Austin- I don't know you stood out I guess

Nikki- Its cause I'm special isn't it

Austin- sure is….. So you going to give me your number

Nikki- Yeah( I wrote my number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.)

(the room got silence, we leaned in)

Austin- we better get back.

Nikki- Of course

We exited the room and walked back to the other room and the whole way the only thing I could thing is what could I have done wrong. He was about to kiss me and then he just stopped. What happen? We reached the room and went in

Austin- You two look like your enjoying yourself

Alex- Just talking

Austin-well we have to head back to the hotel

Nikki- thanks for a great night

Austin- anytime

Alex hugged me and Lisa then Austin hugged Lisa. We reached out to hug me and then he kissed me on the cheek. Oh My God Austin Mahone just kissed me.

Austin- See you next time

We walked out of the room and down the hallway and to the car. The whole way neither of us said a word. I was still trying to let everything set in.


End file.
